Je serais toujours là
by J1974
Summary: Traduction de I'm in. Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'Hermione Granger est sauvée par son ancien professeur de potion ?(ATTENTION: classé M pour des mentions de viol/abus dans certains chapitres et pour quelques scenes pour les adultes)
1. Chapter 1

Je ne possède rien, Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling

ATTENTION : Thèmes mature utilisés donc si vous avez moins de 18 ans et / ou que vous n'appréciez pas ce type de contenu. NE LISEZ PAS CETTE HISTOIRE. Vous avez été prévenus.

A/N : Voici une traduction de ma fanfiction _I'm in_ pour tous mes lecteurs français. Je publierais la traduction au fur et à mesure que je la fais. Bonne lecture J1974.

Chapitre 1

« Prenez-les, prenez-les » les mots sortaient péniblement de la bouche de Severus Snape. Chacun d'entre eux entraînant une nouvelle larme, chaque larme remplies des souvenirs qu'il avait de son amour d'enfance. Remplies avec les sentiments qu'ils avaient eu pour Lily.

Harry était accroupi, près du moribond. Une main appuyait sur sa artère jugulaire tentant de garder l'homme en vie plus longtemps en stoppant le plus possible le sang de couler de la blessure infliger par le serpent. Lorsqu'Harry eu récupéré les larmes de Snape, il sortit du cabanon sans un second regard. Ron le suivant pressamment.

Hermione se rua vers lui et versa le contenu d'une fiole entre les lèvres de l'homme. Elle plaça ensuite, un sort de diagnostique et fut rassurer de voir les chiffres au-dessus de son cœur monter. Elle fit plusieurs autres sorts pour soigner son ancien professeur de potions avant d'envoyer son Patronus, une petite loutre, à l'infirmière de l'école. Lui demandant de venir aussi rapidement que possible.

Lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de se lever et de protéger le cabanon, elle entendit une voix extrêmement faible.

« Merci Hermione. » C'était Snape.

Le fait qu'il est utilisé son prénom la fit se retourner et le regarder. Ses yeux étaient ouverts et il regardait dans sa direction. Il semblait déjà beaucoup plus vivant qu'avant l'intervention d'Hermione. Elle finnisa de mettre en place les charmes de protection, n'oubliant pas de faire en sorte que l'infirmière ou toute personne alliée puisse rentrer dans les barrières magiques, avant de retourner vers son professeur. Elle l'aida à se relever un peu en plaçant son dos contre la baie vitrée derrière lui. Il grogna et siffla entre ses dents lorsqu'elle le manutentionna. Il savait qu'il allait devoir endurer beaucoup de douleur avant de pouvoir retourner à une vie « normal ». Il se demandait si cela serait possible lorsque cette foutue guerre serait finie et cela serait _si_ elle finissait avant qu'il ne meure.

« Professeur, professeur, vous m'entendez » elle avait dit ces mots dans une voix douce. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'avait appelé, il la voyait, cette inquiétude dans ses yeux noisette, il l'entendait aussi dans sa voie. Il sortit de sa rêverie en secouent lentement la tête puis hocha la tête, grimaçant. C'était trop douloureux d'essayer de parler, et les trois mots qu'il avait réussit à sortir de sa gorge étaient les seuls qu'il serait capable de dire pour le moment.

« Je vous ai donné une potion qui neutralisera les effets du venin du serpent et ai placé des charmes sur vous, pour que votre blessure cicatrise un peu. Vous aurez cependant une cicatrice sur votre cou. Je vais ouvrir votre manteau pour voir s'il y a d'autres blessures qui ont besoin d'être soigner. Essayez de ne pas bouger, je pense que vous avez une ou deux côtes cassées et on ne voudrait pas qu'elles percent vos poumons. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferai très attention. Si je vous fait mal, clignez juste deux fois des yeux, et je verrai ce que je peut faire à propos de la douleur. Je ne veux pas vous donner trop de potions à la fois, je ne sais pas comment le venin du serpent réagirai avec elles. »

Sur ce, elle ouvrit le manteau sans utiliser de magie, craignant de le blesser davantage. Après avoir vu qu'il n'y avait aucune autre blessure visible, elle plaça un sortilège empêchant tout os cassé de perforer ses organes, referma la veste et sortit une couverture de laine noire du sac perlé avant de la placer sur le Maître des Potions pour le maintenir au chaud. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, sa main droite entourant le manche de sa baguette, ses doigts caressant les moulures du manche, prête à les défendre si un Mangemort venait. Sa main gauche formait un poing serré. Il pouvait voir ses jointures devenir blanche à la force de sa poigne. Il sentait que quelque chose allait mal. Quoi ? Il ne pouvait le dire à l'instant.

Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent là, attendant dans le cabanon. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient entendre était le bruit de tonnerre dans l'arrière-plan provenant de la guerre qui faisait rage et leurs souffles respectifs presque parfaitement synchronisés, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus profonde à mesure que le poison dans son corps était en train de se neutraliser par la potion que lui avait donnée Hermione. C'était comme s'ils étaient dans une bulle. Une bulle pleine de calme qui pouvait presque être décrite comme de la paix. Mais l'esprit de Severus était concentré sur quelque chose d'autre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était encore là, il avait fait tellement de choses pour la repousser de lui. Il était après tout, comme tellement de ses élèves le disait, le crétin graisseux dans le cachot. Mais il y avait une raison pour laquelle elle était toujours là. Une raison qu'il ne comprenait que là, dans ses derniers moments. Elle n'était pas là pour lui. _Je dois être un crétin graisseux en fait_ , il pensa, _j'ai été le pire des connards, je dois m'excuser, mais comment ?_ Il réfléchit le plus vite possible. Alors, une idée lui vint.

Avant qu'il ne puisse peser le pour et le contre, il compta dans sa tête jusqu'à trois, se préparant, à quoi, il ne le savait pas vraiment, et souleva sa main d'en-dessous la couverture, grimaçant de douleur, et posa sa main sur le ventre d'Hermione.

« Je serais là, je serais toujours là » il avait dit, sa voie, cette fois un tout petit peu moins fébrile. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne comme si elle acceptait ce qu'il avait dit et pour la première fois en deux mois, un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.


	2. Chapter 2

Je ne possède rien, Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling

ATTENTION : Thèmes mature utilisés donc si vous avez moins de 18 ans et / ou que vous n'appréciez pas ce type de contenu. NE LISEZ PAS CETTE HISTOIRE. Vous avez été prévenus.

A/N: Je ne traduirai pas les notes d'auteurs (A/N)

Chapitre 2

 _Cinq mois avant_

Hermione transplana et se rua dans une petite rue à l'opposée de Fleury et Blott. Cette rue portait le nom de rue du Lard. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le fond de la ruelle, elle se heurta à une silhouette vêtue de noir. Elle leva la tête pour s'excuser et lorsqu'elle rencontra les yeux noirs caractéristiques du nouveau directeur de Poudlard, elle recula de quelques pas.

La petite rue était proche du Chemin de Traverse. C'était un passage sombre et étroit où deux maisons l'une en face de l'autre avaient leurs toits penchés l'un sur l'autre de telle manière qu'il était impossible pour quelqu'un de regarder en l'air et de dire quelle heure du jour il était. La seule manière consistait à se pencher dangereusement à travers l'une des fenêtres et de regarder en direction du Chemin de Traverse. Si l'habitant était chanceux, il voyait la lumière venir du Chemin de Traverse et pouvait assumer que c'était le jour.

Avant qu'elle n'eue le temps de faire quoique ce soit d'autre, l'homme se mit à parler.

« Tut, tut, tut, mademoiselle Granger. Quelle surprise ! Que faites-vous ici ? » il avait parler avec sa voie de baryton. Voie la faisant frissonner de peur en pensant à ce qu'il pouvait faire. Sa baguette était maintenant pointée sur son cœur, qui battait à un rythme effréné tellement elle avait peur de ce qu'il allait se passer et tout ce qui c'était déjà passé.

« Peut-être je pourrais vous amener chez les Mangemorts et Voldemort. Que feraient-ils de vous ? Vous endolorissez ou peut-être même vous tuer. » Il continua dans la même voie, lente et monotone. Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer son monologue, elle l'interrompit.

« Je voulais vous parler de quelque chose d'assez important. Cela concerne Harry, plus précise… » avant qu'elle ne puisse finir.

« Qu'en est-il de lui ? » il l'interrompit à son tour avec un soupçon de moquerie et de dédain dans sa voie.

Ce qu'elle fit après le surprit. Elle prit sa baguette de sa poche de jean arrière et la pointa vers sa poitrine.

« Vous allez m'écoutez maintenant Severus Snape et ne jouait pas au plus malin avec moi. » Elle attendit un signe venant de lui, mais rien ne vint, alors, elle continua.

« Dumbledore m'a tout dit l'année dernière, quelques jours avant sa mort. Il m'a dit tout ce dont j'aurais besoin pour aider Harry à combattre Voldemort. Il m'a dit de quel côté vous êtes. Il m'a dit pourquoi. Il m'a aussi dit que si à un moment ou à un autre j'avais besoin d'aide, je… » Elle continua avant d'être interrompue par son ex professer.

« Mademoiselle Granger, je ne pense pas qu'il est très prudent pour nous deux de parler de tels choses ici. Si vous vouliez prendre mon bras, je nous transplanerais jusqu'à mes appartements privés où nous pourrions parler plus librement. »

Il avait baissé sa baguette, mais elle était toujours dans sa main, prête à être utilisée si nécessaire. Elle aussi avait baissée sa baguette, et elle prit son bras prudemment avant de sentir la sensation désormais familière du transplanage. Lorsqu'elle sentit le sol se matérialiser sous ses pieds quelques secondes plus tard, elle relâcha la prise qu'elle avait sur son bras et s'assit dans l'une des chaises proches du bureau en bois sombre.

Il s'assit de l'autre côté dans le grand fauteuil réservé au directeur et avec un mouvement de baguette, enleva tous les parchemins, plumes usagées ou pots d'encres secs. Laissant seulement un petit pot d'encre noir dans le coin du bureau et un carnet recouvert de cuir noir en-dessous. Il croisa ses jambes et la regarda, attendant qu'elle commence son récit. C'est alors qu'il remarqua un bleu sur sa joue gauche et son œil au bord noir. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et il pouvait voir sa peau à travers le jean déchiré.

« Que s'est-il passé mademoiselle Granger ?! Pourquoi est-ce que vos vêtements sont déchirés et qu'est-il arrivé à votre visage ? » Il essayait de parler le moins méchamment possible, mais elle sentit un brin d'inquiétude dans sa voie profonde.

« Eh bien, Mr. le directeur… »

 _FLASHBACK_

« Enlèves-le Harry, tu vois bien qu'il te rend plus agressif, Hermione supplia tout en essayant d'enlever le collier d'autour du cou d'Harry

Tais-toi Sang-de-bourbe » il avait dit ces mots avec tellement d'haine qu'Hermione comprit que ce n'était pas Harry qui était en face d'elle. Il n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais utilisé ces mots. Avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, elle sentit un sort d'endoloris la frapper de plein fouet et vu que là où quelques instants auparavant se trouvait Harry, il y avait maintenant la figure maigre et pâle de Draco Malfoy.

Il prit sa baguette et jeta un sort de dévêtissement à son corps torturé par l'endoloris la faisant se tordre de douleur sur le sol de la forêt. Il remplaça l'endoloris par un sort la maintenant retenu comme si elle avait été attachée avec des cordes avant de lui toucher la joue. Il l'avait fait de manière presque douce et gentille, mais lorsqu'Hermione tenta de bouger sa tête, il l'attrapa par les cheveux et la retourna violemment.

Il enleva son pantalon et sortit son membre de son boxer. Avant qu'Hermione n'ai le temps de bouger, il avait écarté ses jambes et il s'enfonça sans perdre une seconde dans son intimité.

« Prend la Sang-de-Bourbe, prend la en entière ! Si tu es dans cette situation c'est à cause de toi et de toi seulement. Tu te souviens quand on était en troisième année. Tu te souviens ? Non, eh bien moi si et voici ta punition. » Il dit en la pénétrant rapidement, chaque mouvement étant une souffrance pour elle. Il relâcha son sperme peu de temps après et transplana, laissant Hermione nue sur le sol de la forêt. Elle avait retrouvé ses vêtements et sa baguette magique rapidement avant de se rhabiller et de transplaner jusqu'à la rue au Lard.

 _FIN DU FLASHBACK_

« Donc je me suis transplanée à la rue au Lard, espérant trouver quelqu'un pour m'aider à trouver le vrai Harry. Même si je pense sincèrement qu'il est actuellement prisonnier de Voldemort. » Elle avait raconté toute son histoire en regardant ses chaussures et n'avait relevé sa tête que lorsqu'elle avait parler de la rue au Lard.

Le directeur la regardait maintenant avec un regard de pitié. Il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Il l'avait promis à Dumbledore qui lui avait fait faire un serment inviolable d'aider Harry, Ron et/ou Hermione si ils avaient besoin et si il pouvait réellement les aider sans divulguer qui il était vraiment.

« Venez avec moi, je vais vous donner quelques potions. Une contraceptive tandis que les autres aideront à enlever les bleus plus rapidement. Une autre pour que les effets du sort endoloris soient contrecarrés. Je pense que vous savez parfaitement bien que le sort d'endoloris peut laisser des séquelles à vie si il n'est pas contrecarré correctement. Je vais aussi vous donner de nouveaux habits puisque les votre ont été abîmés après votre rencontre avec Mr. Malfoy junior et je ne pense pas que vous pourrez finir vos recherches en uniforme de Poudlard » La mention du nom de Draco Malfoy fit des frissons qui parcoururent la colonne vertébrale d'Hermione alors qu'elle se souvenait de ce que le jeune homme avait fait à son corps.

Snape se leva de sa chaise et contourna le bureau avant de donner sa main à Hermione, essayant de communiquer à travers son regard toute la gentillesse qu'il pouvait. Il était tellement choqué que quelqu'un de si gentil qu'Hermione ait à endurer tout ceci. Elle avait été forcée par Dumbledore à aider et à accompagner Harry dans sa quête pour détruire les Horcruxes et tuer Voldemort. Il savait qu'elle aurait préféré une année scolaire calme pour qu'elle puisse étudier encore plus, mais il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. C'était soit ça, soit l'expulsion, sa baguette magique aurait été détruite et elle aurait été bannie du monde des sorciers.

Il détestait ça. Il détestait qu'elle soit désormais dans son bureau, blessée à cause de ce qu'elle devait faire pour rester dans le monde des sorciers. Elle prit sa main et le suivit.

Il remua sa baguette magique devant une peinture, et une porte apparue, c'était une petite chambre. Un lit était au centre. Ce qui surpris Hermione par-dessus tout, fut la clarté de la chambre. Elle n'était pas aussi sombre que ce qu'elle pensait, mais les pierres étaient visibles et soigneusement nettoyées donc la couleur normalement beigeâtre de la pierre était visible.

Une large baie vitrée surplombant le lac se trouvait derrière le lit, la vitre ne permettait pas aux personnes en dehors du château de voir qui se trouvai dans la pièce et Hermione fut rassurée de cela. Elle vit une petite porte sur sa gauche et supposât que c'était une salle de bain. Snape était près d'un petit placard et il était en train de prendre des potions de ce placard avant de regarder les étiquettes pour s'assurer que ce qu'il était en train de sortir du placard était bien la bonne potion. Il lui tendit trois fioles et elle les pris cul-sec, l'une après l'autre.

« Vous pouvez rester ici pour ce soir. Derrière cette porte se trouve une salle de bain. Mes chambres se trouvent de l'autre côté du bureau. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit à n'importe durant la nuit, tapez la poignée avec votre baguette magique et je serais immédiatement là » Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais Hermione fut plus rapide et elle lui attrapa la manche de sa veste.

« Merci Severus. Passez une bonne nuit.

Bonne nuit, mademoiselle Granger, il répondit

Hermione, s'il vous plaît. Je ne suis plus votre élève après tout, elle le reprit

Bonne nuit Hermione alors » avec ça, il sortit de la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Elle alla dans la petite salle de bain attenante à la chambre et se lava avant de prendre une chemise de nuit posée sur une chaise en face de la douche et de se glisser dans le lit. Elle sombra rapidement dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves.


	3. Chapter 3

Je ne possède rien, Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling

ATTENTION : Thèmes mature utilisés donc si vous avez moins de 18 ans et / ou que vous n'appréciez pas ce type de contenu. NE LISEZ PAS CETTE HISTOIRE. Vous avez été prévenus.

Chapitre 3

Elle se réveilla au plein milieu de la nuit. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard, cherchant sa baguette magique. Elle avait une pensée et une pensée seulement : _Harry_. Elle devait le trouver, elle devait partir et aller à la recherche d'Harry Potter. Après les évènements de la veille, elle n'avait pas vraiment compris ce que la disparition d'Harry voulait dire. Elle avait besoin de partir, elle commença à s'habiller lorsqu'elle entendu quelqu'un frapper poliment à la porte. Elle termina de s'habiller, attrapa sa baguette magique et déverrouilla la porte avec l'aide d'un simple Alohomora.

Severus Snape était debout dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, il n'était revêtu que d'un simple pantalon de sport et d'un t-shirt en coton. Il était pied nu et semblait s'être réveillé assez rapidement.

« Hermione, nous l'avons retrouvé, nous avons trouvé Potter, il dit

« Où est-il ? Est-il en vie ? Je peux lui parler ? » Hermione demanda ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Hermione, vous devez vous calmer. Pourquoi êtes vous réveillée et complètement habillée ? Vous étiez en train de préparer une escapade ? Il demanda se rapprochant d'elle

-Severus, lorsque je me suis transplaner dans la rue au Lard hier, j'étais venu voir un docteur que j'ai rencontré un jour alors que j'étais en fuite avec Harry »

 _FLASHBACK_

« Harry, où est Ron ? » Hermione dit, sa voie remplie d'inquiétude alors qu'elle pensait à ce qui pouvait bien avoir arrivé à son meilleur ami.

« Il était juste derrière moi Mia, il devrait être là d'une seconde à l'autre. » Harry avait répondu également inquiet du sort de son ami.

CRACK, le son rempli l'espace et s'attarda quelques secondes avant de disparaitre complètement. Les deux amis sortirent immédiatement leurs baguettes magiques et les pointèrent à la silhouette qui venait juste d'apparaître quelques mètres devant eux. Hermione ne mit que quelques millisecondes avant de reconnaître son meilleur ami.

« Ron » elle cria, se ruant vers la silhouette pendant qu'Harry commençait à lever les charmes de protection autour d'eux.

Il saignait abondement. Hermione arrêta l'hémorragie et enleva le bouchon d'une potion de régénération de sang avant de verser le contenu de la fiole entre les lèvres de son ami. Elle enveloppa d'un bandage son épaule avant d'installer la tente et d'emmener Ron à l'intérieur.

Le jour d'après, l'état de Ron s'était empiré et Hermione craignit qu'il ne soit atteint d'une grave infection. Dumbledore lui avait donné un petit annuaire avec une liste de nom. Il lui avait dit qu'en cas d'urgence absolu, elle n'aurait qu'à regarder dedans et n'importe qu'elle personne listée dans l'annuaire les aideraient.

Il y avait des employés du ministère, du personnel de Poudlard, des vendeurs du chemin de Traverse et quelques noms de sorciers et de sorcières très célèbres. Elle parcourut les pages de l'annuaire et vit un petit bout de parchemin glisser de l'annuaire. Elle ramassa le bout de parchemin et lu.

 _Flitterus Andela :_ _ **Guérisseur indépendant**_

 _Spécialiste dans les blessures liées aux sorts et aux poisons_

 _75 rue du Lard, Londres, Angleterre_

 _Mot de Passe : Cristal de Miel_

 _Informations additionnelles : La rue au Lard est à l'opposé de Fleury et Bott._

C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, après tout, Ron allait succomber à ses blessures si elle restait assise là à ne rien faire.

Elle retourna dans la tente. Harry était là, près de Ron.

« Je vais aller voir un certain Flitterus Angela, c'est un guérisseur et je pense qu'il pourrait nous aider à soigner Ron. Attends-moi là et si tu as besoin de moi, tu peux toujours m'envoyer un Patronus » elle dit avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la tente.

« Hermione, soit… soit prudente » C'était Harry, il était sorti de la tente alors qu'elle se tenait juste avant les limites des sorts de protection qui entouraient la tente.

« Je le serais. Prend soin de Ron et s'il se réveille, dis-lui que je reviens bientôt. » Sur ce, elle franchit la barrière de protection et transplana.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le sol s'était matérialisé sous ses pieds, elle se dirigea vers une petite ruelle à l'opposé de Fleury et Bott et frappa à la porte du 75. Un petit homme apparu et reconnu immédiatement la femme qui se tenait devant lui. Il la fit rentrer rapidement et lui parla de sa voie suraiguë avec une pointe d'accent irlandais.

« Miss Granger, si vous êtes là, cela veut dire que vous avez besoin de mon aide. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Guérisseur Angela. Ronald a été blessé pendant que nous échappions le ministère. J'ai essayé de le guérir mais lorsque je me suis réveillé ce matin je l'ai retrouvé dans un état bien pire que dans lequel je l'ai laissé. Je pense que le sort utilisé pour le blesser est plus complexe que je ne l'ai premièrement réalisé. Pourriez-vous venir et jeter un coup d'œil à sa blessure ? » elle expliqua.

« Ce serait un plaisir de pouvoir vous aider. » Le sorcier dit.

Il rassembla rapidement ses affaires et agrippa le coude d'Hermione.

Ils transplanèrent en dehors des sorts de protection avant de les pénétrer et d'aller dans la tente. Le guérisseur examina Ron et lui administra deux fioles de potion. Le visage de Ron qui était précédemment d'une couleur blanchâtre avait désormais pris une couleur rosée alors que le sang remplissait ses joues.

 _FIN DU FLASHBACK_

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cette rencontre a un lien avec le fait que vous êtes désormais habillée » Il dit d'un ton neutre.

« J'allais utiliser le réseau de cheminée, pour retrouver Harry. Vous ne devez pas être énervé contre moi. Je dois trouver Harry, je l'ai promis à Dumbledore. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi j'allais le voir lui en particulier. Et bien, il nous a envoyé un message il y a quelques semaines. C'était une lettre et elle contenait trois colliers. Un pour chacun d'entre nous. Ces colliers sont magiques et lorsqu'ils sont utilisés proprement, ils peuvent nous donner la location exacte des autres colliers, mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas me souvenir du sort approprié. Donc hier j'ai décidé d'aller le voir. J'ai aussi pensé au fait qu'il pourra me soigner, mais vous avez remplis cette tâche parfaitement. Je vous remercie encore pour cela. » Elle expliqua.

« Donc vous vouliez partir à la recherche de Potter. Je comprends ce que vous vouliez faire et pourquoi. Mais est-ce qu'il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que vous ne soyez pas en assez bonne forme pour voyager. La potion que je vous ai donné a le malheureux effet secondaire de pouvoir vous endormir à n'importe quel moment de la journée sans que vous ressentiez de fatigue préalablement. Cela aurait pu avoir été dangereux. La prochaine fois, je vous en conjure, parlez moi avant d'agir. Si nous voulons aider Potter, vous devez pouvoir me faire confiance, et je dois pouvoir vous faire confiance. Et pour cela, je pense qu'une communication claire et honnête est le meilleur moyen d'y arriver » Il avait dit ces mots avec une voie remplie de quelque chose qui ressemblait plus ou moins à de la colère.

« Vous avez raison Severus. Veuillez acceptez mes plus profondes excuses, j'aurais du vous en parler. » Elle se souvint après de ce que son ancien professeur avait dit en entrant dans la pièce. « Vous m'avez dit que vous avez trouvé Harry, où est-il ? » elle demanda.

« Dans l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh s'en occ… » Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, déjà Hermione courrait en dehors de son bureau et vers l'infirmerie.


	4. Chapter 4

Je ne possède rien, Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling

ATTENTION : Thèmes mature utilisés donc si vous avez moins de 18 ans et / ou que vous n'appréciez pas ce type de contenu. NE LISEZ PAS CETTE HISTOIRE. Vous avez été prévenus.

Chapitre 4

Hermione se rua vers le lit le plus éloigné de l'infirmerie. Harry était assis sur un des lits pendant que madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école était en train de placer des sorts de diagnostics sur Harry. Il tentait tant bien que mal de rassurer la vieille infirmière, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle continuait de remuer frénétiquement sa baguette au-dessus de son corps jusqu'à ce que cinq chiffres apparaissent au-dessus de la poitrine d'Harry. Elle les nota sur une feuille de papier et quitta le chevet d'Harry.

Hermione était restée loin de toute la scène et regardait Harry, ses mains formaient désormais des poings et ses ongles avaient creusés dans sa peau, laissant des traces blanches. Lorsque l'infirmière eut quitté Harry, Hermione s'était rué sur lui. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était en pleine forme, elle lui assena une gifle magistrale.

« Comment _oses-tu_ m'abandonner. J'étais folle d'inquiétude. Putain de merde Harry où étais-tu ? » Elle demanda, son corps tremblant sous l'effet de la colère.

« Hermione, que se passe-t-il. Après que nous nous soyons bagarrés à cause de l'Horcruxe, je suis partie pendant une semaine. Je voulais et avait besoin d'être seul, je suis parti à la chasse des autres Horcruxes et ai trouvé une trace qui me mène vers Poudlard. Mais lorsque je suis revenu pour te le dire, j'ai découvert que tu n'étais plus là. J'ai pensé que tu m'avais abandonné comme Ron, comme tout le monde avec qui j'ai étais ami à Poudlard. » Il avait répondu d'une voie calme mais sérieuse.

Lorsqu'il avait vu dans quel état de colère son ami était, il regretta immédiatement de lui avoir parlé comme il l'avait fait. Après tout c'était sa faute si Hermione était dans cet état.

« Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû prendre de tes nouvelles mais j'étais si en colère » Cette fois, sa voie semblait beaucoup plus calme et pleine de regret.

La révélation avait interloqué Hermione. Si Harry était parti il y a une semaine, cela voulait dire que _Malfoy_ avait été là pendant une semaine. Heureusement, Hermione n'avait pas beaucoup adressé la parole à Malfoy. Cela expliqué l'attitude bizarre qu'il avait eu.

« Et bien pendant que tu es parti, Malfoy sous le couvert du Polynectar, a pris ta place, le dernier jour, je t'ai demandé, enfin, j'ai demandé à la personne que je croyais être toi si tu voulais aller à Godric's Hollow. Là il a commencé à me crier dessus. J'ai proposé de prendre le collier et c'est alors… c'est alors » Elle ne trouvait plus ses mots. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait parler ou simplement s'effondrer en pleure.

« C'est alors quoi ? Hermione » Il demanda, sa voie montrant à quel point il avait peur.

« Il m'a violée Harry, il m'a violée » Elle dit, la seconde fois qu'elle l'avait dit, les mots avaient été presque inaudible.

Harry allait tuer Malfoy, il allait le tuer et il se demandait comment. Tout ce qu'il savait pour le moment c'était que sa mort serait lente et extrêmement douloureuse.

« Mais pourquoi es-tu ici, à Poudlard ? » Il demanda, cette fois, sa voie était remplie d'incertitude.

Elle lui expliqua rapidement comment elle avait rencontré Snape dans la rue au Lard et ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle sanglotait silencieusement dans les bras d'Harry lorsque Severus rentra dans l'infirmerie. Il marchait rapidement vers là où Harry et Hermione étaient. Il parla rapidement avec l'infirmière avant de les rejoindre.

« Mr. Potter, je vais être totalement franc avec vous, Hermione est trop faible, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement pour voyager sur de longues distances. Je lui ai donné des potions qui font désormais effet sur elle et une émotion trop intense pourrait la tuer. » Il dit d'une voie ferme.

Harry était surpris, pourquoi est-ce que Snape parlait d'Hermione en utilisant son prénom et non mademoiselle Granger comme il l'avait fait pour les six dernières années. Hermione lui avait-il caché quelque chose ? L'homme avait tué Dumbledore et Hermione ne le rectifiait même pas. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

« Je m'occuperai d'elle. Tu viens Hermione ? » avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de répondre, Snape lui prit le bras doucement et parla.

« Je ne penses pas que vous comprenez ce que je suis en train de vous dire. Hermione _ne voyagera_ _pas_ pendant au moins un mois. Elle doit se reposer et manger correctement pour guérir. Elle a été victime du sortilège d'Endoloris et le sort a laissé des blessures internes qui sont en train de guérir. Je m'occuperai d'elle si elle le veut bien. Si vous voulez y aller et continuer la chasse aux Horcruxes, je ne vous retiens pas. Si Hermione le veut, elle pourra vous rejoindre en décembre. » Il avait parlé d'une voie presque protective.

« Hermione, le choix est tiens. » Harry lui dit la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le ton qu'il avait emprunté était sans équivoque. Si Hermione décidait de partir, elle savait que Snape ne l'obligerait jamais à rester. Si elle choisissait de rester, Harry serait certainement déçu et leur amitié serait impactée à jamais. Elle savait en temps qu'amie, elle devrait partir avec Harry, mais elle savait aussi que si elle choisissait de partir, c'était comme si elle signait sa propre mort.

« Harry, je suis vraiment désolée mais je pense que je vais rester là, avec Severus. Je dois me soigner, je dois me reposer. Mais je te promets qu'on se reverra en décembre. » Elle dit les yeux pleins de larmes.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous me cachez vous deux, Hermione. Mais si tu penses qu'il vaut mieux que tu restes avec Snape, fais ce que tu veux. Je reviendrai en décembre. » Dit-il, son regard plein de rage.

Il se détourna ensuite d'eux et regarda le mur opposé, les yeux pleins de larmes. De nouveau, un de ses amis proches l'abandonnait, pile au moment où il avait besoin d'amis plus que tout au monde.

Snape prit doucement Hermione par les épaules et l'aida à se diriger vers la sortie de l'infirmerie, tout en lui parlant doucement.

« Hermione, venez, vous devez vous reposer. Il s'en remettra avec le temps. Le mieux que vous puissiez faire pour le moment c'est de vous reposer. Si vous voulez, j'irai demain à la bibliothèque et je vous ramènerai quelques livres. Vous pourrez ainsi effectuer des recherches sur n'importe quel sujet. Mais pour aujourd'hui, vous devez vous reposer. Je vais vous raccompagner dans mes appartements, mais avant cela, je dois vous désillusioner pour que personnes ne vous voient et sachent que vous êtes là. Êtes-vous d'accord avec ces termes ? »

Hermione hocha la tête et sentit comme si quelqu'un lui renversait un sceau d'eau glacée sur la tête lorsque le maître des potions plaça le charme de désillusion sur elle. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans les appartements privés du directeur de l'école, Severus enleva le charme de désillusion et elle alla dans la chambre avant de s'allonger et de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

 _Elle était debout, dans une forêt, au moins vingt Mangemorts étaient face à elle. Ils formaient un cercle et s'avançait dangereusement vers elle._

 _« Qu'avons-nous ici. N'est-ce pas la Sang-de-Bourbe de Potter ? » Un premier Mangemort commença._

 _« Oh, mais je crois bien que c'est elle. Que devrions nous faire d'elle ? » Un second Mangemort continua._

 _« Et si on l'endolorissait, montrons-lui à cette garce ce que l'on fait aux gens de son espèce. » Cette fois ci, c'était la voix d'une femme._

 _« Je ne pense pas, je pense que nous devrions l'amener au Maître des Ténèbres » Il la coupa. La femme sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur le cœur d'Hermione._

 _« ENDOLORIS » elle cria_

 _« Nightla. Arrêtes ça, tout de suite. » L'homme dit sa voie pleine de désapprobation._

 _Mais la femme n'arrêta pas. Le Mangemort pointa sa baguette vers la femme et lança le sortilège de mort sans une seconde d'hésitation. La douleur s'arrêta mais Hermione était horrifiée. Elle regardait le corps sans vie gisant à quelques mètres d'elle et se sentit nauséeuse. Soudain une voie raisonna._

 _« Laissez la moi, laisse la Sang-de-Bourbe à moi. Elle doit payer. Elle DOIT payer »_

 _Elle avait immédiatement reconnu à qui appartenait cette voie. Elle paniqua à l'instant où elle l'entendue. Son pire cauchemar recommençait. Le blondinet s'avança vers elle et commença à retirer les vêtements qui la recouvrait. Soudain, elle sentit le corps du jeune homme être propulsé en arrière rapidement par un autre Mangemort._

 _« Je suis là Hermione, ne t'inquiètes plus, je suis là » cette fois, elle reconnu aussi la voie, mais elle ne paniqua pas, non, elle sentit un sentiment de soulagement remplir son corps entier._

 _Puis, elle vit la silhouette s'écrouler au sol. Elle courut en sa direction mais elle ne pouvait plus rien._

 _« Severus, je t'en supplie ne me quitte pas. Je t'aime. J'ai besoin de toi près de moi. Mon amour je t'en supplies. » Mais l'homme ne bougeait pas. « Severus non »_

« Severus, non ! » elle cria dans la nuit.

Son ancien professeur qui dormait dans un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce se réveilla au son de ses hurlements.

« Que se passe-t-il Hermione ? » Il demanda avant de réaliser qu'elle s'était juste réveillée d'un cauchemar, il se demandait ce que ce cauchemar était à propos. Pourquoi avait-elle crié son prénom ? L'avait-il blessée dans son cauchemar ?

« Vous étiez mort, vous étiez mort et vous m'avez laissée seule » elle expliqua.

« Pardon ?! » il dit surpris.

« Dans mon rêve, vous étiez mort » Elle reprit.

Avant que l'un ou l'autre n'ait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits, elle pressait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela ne prit qu'une seconde avant qu'il ne réponde. Il pressa ses lèvres avec plus de force alors qu'elle le tirait par le cou pour appuyer ses lèvres plus fort contre les siennes. Il tira ses hanches vers lui, la souleva tendrement du lit avant de faire quelques pas et de la plaquer contre le mur. Il s'arrêta brièvement et glissa son pull au-dessus de sa tête. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge et la vision de sa poitrine parfaite devant ses yeux le rendit presque fou. Il commença à sucer doucement ses lèvres avant de descendre le long de son cou, laissant ici et là de petits suçons.

Lorsqu'il prit le sein le plus proche et le suça goulument. Il fit de même avec l'autre avant qu'elle ne prenne son visage entre ses deux mains et ne le ramène à ses lèvres l'embrassant comme si demain n'existait pas. Il la repris dans ses bras et l'emmena en direction de ses appartements privés. Il la posa brièvement sur le bureau du directeur, et en profita pour retirer ses jeans et sa culotte en un mouvement, leurs bouches toujours unies et s'embrassants ardemment.

Lorsqu'il la souleva de nouveau du bureau, elle gémit de plaisir lorsqu'elle sentit le gonflement entre son entre jambes grossir de plus en plus avec chaque pas qu'il prenait. Son entre jambes à elle était déjà trempée, mais chaque pas de plus la faisait mouiller plus qu'avant.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent sa chambre, Severus ne put plus se retenir. Il prit sa baguette et fit disparaître leurs vêtements avant de placer sa bouche contre le lobe de son oreille et susurrer au creux de cette dernière.

« Je vais te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu oublies ton propre prénom »

La seconde après qu'il eut finit sa phrase, il s'agenouilla au pied du lit et la tira vers lui avant de plonger deux de ses doigts dans son intimité alors que sa bouche s'occupait d'augmenter le plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Cela ne prit que quelques instants avant que la sorcière ne crie sous le coup de son orgasme.

Le moment où les spasmes de son corps disparurent, elle reprit son visage entre ses mains et l'amena à elle. La seconde où leurs langues se touchèrent, elle se goûta elle-même sur les lèvres de son amant et tous deux grognèrent. Elle attrapa ses hanches et le positionna pour qu'il puisse la pénétrer. Il fit ainsi tellement lentement que tout ce qui retenait Hermione de le tirer plus vers elle était le plaisir qui se constituait en elle, tellement intense qu'elle dut agripper les draps pour s'empêcher de jouir tout de suite.

Ses coups de reins le conduisirent de plus en plus profondément en elle et de plus en plus rapidement. Peu de temps après, les deux amants haletaient.

« Viens Severus, viens et laisse moi te sentir me remplir. Relâche tout mon amour » Ces mots susurrés furent le point de non-retour pour lui et lorsqu'il sentit la sorcière en dessous de lui contracter ses muscles interne alors qu'elle jouissait, il jouit à son tour.

Ils étaient tous les deux allongés là, haletant, leurs corps entremêlés. La peau de Severus se distinguant de celle d'Hermione par sa pâleur. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à s'endormir, l'un dans les bras de l'autre.


	5. Chapter 5

Je ne possède rien, Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling

ATTENTION : Thèmes mature utilisés donc si vous avez moins de 18 ans et / ou que vous n'appréciez pas ce type de contenu. NE LISEZ PAS CETTE HISTOIRE. Vous avez été prévenus.

Chapitre 5

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, elle le trouva endormi à ses côtés. La lumière radieuse du soleil irradiait la pièce. Un drap en coton blanc avait été jetée au-dessus de leurs corps, couvrant à peine le corps dénudé de Severus. Elle eût un petit sourire en coin à la vue de la silhouette auprès d'elle, elle ne remarqua que maintenant à quel point sa peau était pâle. Elle devait admettre, qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps la veille. Elle avait été plus occupée à contenir son orgasme en le regardant droit dans les yeux pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour passionnément. Elle regarda au pied du lit et vu une immense bibliothèque en bois sombre. Elle prenait toute la hauteur du mur et ne semblait être arrêtée que par le plafond qui été déjà à au moins 3 m de haut. Les étagères étaient remplies avec de magnifiques livres couverts de cuir. Elle regarda quelques titres de livres et fut surprise d'en reconnaître quelques-uns comme étant des livres appartenant à la littérature moldue.

Elle regarda ensuite en direction de son amant. Il semblait si paisible, là à côté d'elle. Elle le regarda pendant un long moment avant que sa voie ne la surprenne légèrement.

« Tes parents ne t'ont jamais dit que c'était impoli de fixer du regard Hermione » Sa voie déjà d'ordinaire si profonde, l'était encore d'avantage, et Hermione dût admettre qu'elle l'adorait.

«Bonj… » il l'interrompit et s'assit dans le lit, utilisa un sort d'attraction afin de récupérer sa chemise blanche et la mettre sur lui.

« Hermione, si hier soir ne voulait rien dire pour toi. Je comprends. Je n'aurais pas dû profiter de toi. Tu étais faible et sans défenses. Je suis tellement désolé. Je comprendrais totalement… » Il fût interrompu par les lèvres d'Hermione qui se posèrent sur les siennes.

Elle été sortit du lit et avait fait le tour avant d'arriver du côté de Severus et de l'embrasser, l'obligeant à se taire mieux que n'importe quel autre mot aurait pu le faire.

« Severus, je ne regrette rien. Hier, quand j'ai rêvé de toi, j'ai rêvé que je t'avais perdu alors que tu me défendais contre les Mangemorts. Lorsque tu es mort dans mon rêve, je m'adressais à toi comme à un amant. J'ai réalisé que j'avais des sentiments pour toi. Que je t'aimais. Je t'aime pour tous, le bon et le mauvais. Je m'en fiche que tu sois un Mangemort. Je m'en fiche que tu sois un agent double. Je m'en fiche que tu aies dû tuer Dumbledore, il t'a forcé à le faire et plus que tout, je m'en fiche que mes amis ne t'apprécient pas, parce que moi, je t'aime. Je me battrais pour que nous soyons ensemble. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour être avec toi » Hermione avait dit son petit discours avec les yeux pleins de larmes.

Severus était sans voie. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, encore moins qu'il se battrait pour être avec lui. Lui aussi voyait maintenant que les sentiments qu'il avait pour Hermione n'était pas les sentiments qu'un professeur devrait avoir envers une ancienne élève. Il adorait le fait qu'elle puisse répondre à n'importe laquelle de ses questions, il adorait la manière dont sa chevelure tombait contre son dos, il adorait la voir travailler sur ses potions. Les yeux fixés les trois quarts du temps sur son livre alors qu'elle suivait les instructions de son manuel. Mais ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était ses grands yeux bruns. Même s'il semblait lui en vouloir la plupart du temps. C'était juste une façade, en réalité, il était vraiment, follement, profondément amoureux d'elle.

« Hermione si tu veux essayer d'être dans une relation avec moi je serais tellement honoré. Pour te dire la vérité, tu m'as toujours intrigué. La manière dont tu pouvais surpasser tes camarades aussi simplement m'a toujours et m'émerveille encore. J'adorais être avec toi. »

Sur ce, elle pressa son corps nu contre le sien et descendit lentement sa bouche sur la sienne. Cette fois, elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure tellement doucement, comme si elle demandait la permission avant d'entrer. Il ouvrit immédiatement la bouche et lorsque leurs langues se touchèrent, tout deux grognèrent. Hermione attrapa ensuite sa chemise et enleva les quelques boutons qu'il avait eu le temps d'attacher. Elle avait presque fini lorsqu'il se recula.

« Pourquoi as-tu arrêté » Elle demanda, se levant et mettant ses bras autour d'elle-même alors qu'elle sentit l'air frais contre sa peau dénudée.

« Merde, je dois y aller, j'ai une réunion avec le personnel. Elle a commencé il y a dix minutes et maintenant, je suis en retard » Il attrapa ses vêtements et commença à les enfiler tout en grommelant. Elle ne parvint qu'à distinguer que quelques mots, mais ce qu'elle parvint à comprendre confirma ses pensées.

« Putain de réunion de merde. Pourquoi, pour une fois, je ne pourrais pas baiser au lieu d'entendre les complaintes des autres professeurs à propos des Mangemorts. »

Lorsqu'il eut fini de s'habiller, il se retourna vers Hermione.

« Restes ici. Je serais de retour dans une heure et ne n'ose même pas t'habiller » Sur ce, Hermione l'embrassa, essayant de le persuader de rester mais en vain. Il sortit de son étreinte et laissa Hermione debout sur le sol de pierre froid de sa chambre.

Elle prit une chemise blanche accrochée sur un crochet près de la porte et fit les premiers boutons. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain et utilisa les toilettes avant de se s'éclabousser les poignets et le visage d'eau froide. Puis elle alla vers la bibliothèque et prit un livre au hasard sur les grandes étagères de bois sombre. C'était le roman _Le crime de l'Orient Express_ d'Agatha Christie. Elle adorait ce livre. Elle se souvenait que lorsqu'elle était une enfant, son père lui lisait ce livre entant que lecture du soir. La pensée de ses parents lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle tira l'édredon autour d'elle et se positionna contre les oreillers.

Lorsque Severus rentra dans sa chambre à coucher. Il vit la tête de la jeune sorcière pendre sur sa poitrine. Ses cheveux tombaient en rideaux autour de sa tête. Il se rapprocha d'elle, prit le livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et lut le titre avant de le placer sur la table de chevet. Il la prit ensuite dans ses bras et l'allongea dans le lit complètement. Elle sourit sans se réveiller et Severus la borda avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front. Il tira les rideaux, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre et se dirigea vers un fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce avant d'allumer la lampe sur la table à ses côtés. Le professeur de potion fit apparaître les devoirs de ses élèves et commença à les noter, regardant de temps en temps la femme dormant dans son lit. Elle semblait si paisible et pour un instant il était heureux. Vraiment, tout à fait heureux.

Après deux heures où Severus à sa grande surprise finit de noter les devoirs de tous ses élèves de première année, et où à sa encore plus grande surprise, avait donné un O à l'un d'entre eux, et où le reste de ses élèves avaient eu E, à l'exception d'un T. Il se dirigea vers le côté où dormait Hermione et plaça un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle se réveilla et un sourire apparut sur son charmant visage.

« Quelqu'un a fait la grasse-mat je crois. Que devrais-je faire de toi ? » Il dit avant de l'embrasser, mettant tout son poids sur son bras afin d'éviter de l'écraser. Il mordilla quelques-uns de ses endroits préférés et lorsqu'il la vit sourire de manière espiègle, il arrêta et changea de sujet.

« C'est presque l'heure de manger. Que veux-tu pour le repas mon amour ? » Il avait parler d'un ton protecteur et plein d'amour.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Surprends-moi. Si tu peux cuisiner. » Elle parla avec une voie défiante.

« Si je peux cuisiner ? Mia, je suis un putain de professeur des potions. Bien sûr que je peux cuisiner ! » S'exclama-t-il. Sur ce, il alla de l'autre côté de la chambre et tira un livre de la bibliothèque.

Une porte s'ouvrit, elle menait sur une magnifique cuisine ainsi qu'un salon et qu'une salle à manger. Elle vit les casseroles et les poêles et laissa un petit 'wow' lui échapper des lèvres. Il l'amena dans la cuisine et lui donna une paire de pantoufle pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid à cause du sol froid de la cuisine.

Quelques instants plus tard, les poêles et les marmites étaient sur les plaques de cuissons et des volutes de fumée sortaient des couvercles entrebâillés. La cuisine se remplit doucement d'arômes les uns plus délicieux que les autres. Severus courrait de marmite en marmite, remuant chacun d'eux à tour de rôle méticuleusement. Hermione gloussa doucement lorsqu'elle le vit sortir la pointe de sa langue alors qu'il coupait des carottes. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, il fit apparaître deux assiettes entourées d'un petit cerceau d'or et avec l'aide de sa baguette magique, il dressa les assiettes élégamment.

Hermione avait placé des fourchettes et des couteaux sur la table pendant que Severus avait mis la nourriture dans les assiettes. Lorsqu'il marcha vers la table, il vit Hermione le lorgner. Ses yeux parcourant son corps de haut en bas. Lorsqu'elle vit les deux assiettes qu'il tenait dans les mains, elle lécha ses lèvres et son estomac gargouilla.

« Dinde et sa purée de carottes accompagnée par une sauce au jus de viande avec un doigt de whiskey pur feu. » Il dit en posant les assiettes devant elle. Elle attendit qu'il soit assis avant de commencer à manger.

« C'est délicieux Severus, je pourrais sérieusement m'y habituer »

Lorsqu'ils eurent finis leurs repas, ils lavèrent les assiettes ensembles et s'installèrent dans le salon, discutant un peu avant que Severus ne quitte les appartements privés du directeur de Poudlard et se dirigea vers les donjons pour enseigner à ses élèves de première année.


	6. Chapter 6

Je ne possède rien, Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling

ATTENTION : Thèmes mature utilisés donc si vous avez moins de 18 ans et / ou que vous n'appréciez pas ce type de contenu. NE LISEZ PAS CETTE HISTOIRE. Vous avez été prévenus.

Chapitre 6

« Mr. Balford, T, je ne pouvais vous donner une note plus haute. Pour votre information. Un bézoar est une pierre trouvée dans l'estomac d'une chèvre et non celui d'un dragon » Il soupira tout en donnant le bout de parchemin au garçon.

« Mlle. Dundrys, E, je commence finalement à penser que votre cas n'est pas si désespéré que ça après tout. » Il dit. La fille rougit de la tête au pied tellement elle était fière et un brouhaha de chuchotement empli la pièce.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un recevait une note au-dessus de A. Tous les élèves étaient entrain de chuchoter se demandant comment cela était possible d'avoir un E avec Snape. Le reste des contrôles fut distribué et d'autres chuchotements emplirent la salle lorsqu'une élève eut un O.

« Je pensais que vous étiez tous tes cas sans espoirs, mais visiblement, le sujet de ce devoir vous intéressez suffisamment pour avoir produit des devoirs qui pour certains avaient des traces d'une éventuelle prédisposition à l'art de la fabrication de potions. Je vous encourage de continuer sur ce chemin ci. » Il n'avait pas parler avec sa voix autoritaire, non, elle semblait être plus douce, plus gentille.

Un murmure remplit de nouveau le laboratoire de potions.

« Je ne pense pas vous avoir autorisé à parler. Dix points seront pris de chacun et chacune d'entre vous. Et oui, cela concerne aussi les élèves de Serpentard. » Sa voix était désormais remplie avec l'habituel profondeur effrayante et tous les élèves sans exceptions s'arrêtèrent de parler.

Les élèves grinchèrent et une heure plus tard, le cours fut terminé avec comme devoir pour la fois d'après la réalisation d'un rouleau de 60 cm sur les propriétés de la Potion tue-loup.

Il était 7 heures du soir lorsqu'il retourna dans ses appartements privés, impatient de retrouver Hermione qu'il y attendait. Il la retrouva exactement où il l'avait imaginé. Lisant, assise dans le fauteuil confortable qu'il avait utilisé précédemment, elle portait une de ses chemises. Et il devait l'admettre, cela l'excité un peu. Un grand livre relié de cuir noir était posé sur ses genoux, et elle tenait de sa main gauche un petit carnet, tandis que sa main droite tenait une plume qui allait de tout allure de gauche à droite des pages du carnet. Elle marmonnait entre ses dents quelque chose que Severus ne put comprendre.

Il resta quelques moments comme ça, l'observant. Lorsqu'elle leva finalement la tête de ses livres, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et elle referma le livre avant de le poser avec son carnet sur la table. Elle se leva et alla vers lui avant de l'embrasser tendrement pour quelques instants.

« Comment s'est passé ta journée mon amour ? » Elle demanda après au moins cinq minutes où ils s'embrassèrent. Répondant chacun à tour de rôle aux baisers de l'autre.

« À part avoir dû enseigner à une bande d'idiots ? » Il demanda, la regardant avec un de ses sourcils relevé. Elle rigola doucement avant de lui répondre.

« Sev, voyons. Tu sais qu'ils sont encore jeunes. Il faut que tu sois plus indulgent avec eux ! »

« Et bien si tout le monde était aussi intelligent que toi Mia ce serait un plaisir d'enseigner, mais malheureusement non. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû féliciter les premières années pour leur devoir. Je leur ai dit que certains avaient peut-être un éventuel potentiel… »

« Tu les a félicités. Est-ce que le tout puissant Severus Snape, Maître des Potions à Poudlard école de magie et de sorcellerie serait en train de montrer son côté humain ? » Hermione lui dit en souriant avant de le tirer à elle. « Peut-être devrais-je être un peu moins intelligente afin que tu me fasses des compliments. Je ne pense pas que tu saches à quel point tes compliments m'affecte. Pourquoi tu ne t'en rends pas compte par toi-même ? »

À peine avait-elle fini ses paroles que Severus la poussa contre l'une des grandes bibliothèques de sa chambre avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Rapidement, leurs lèvres devinrent légèrement enflées et ils cherchèrent leur air. Il commença à déposer des baisers le long de son visage et de son cou. Laissant ça et là quelques suçons. Quand il arriva à la barrière de tissus que constituait la chemise qu'elle portait, il la déboutonna et la laissa tomber à même le sol. Elle était complètement nue devant lui et il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder attentivement. Essayant de mémoriser chaque détail de son corps. Ses poings se serrèrent lorsqu'il vu toutes les cicatrices sur son corps. Il vit aussi les deux bleus de la taille de deux mains qui commençaient à s'en aller. Il savait qui avait fait ces marques et il voulait l'ensorceler jusqu'au prochain siècle, mais il ne le pouvait. Il ne pouvait pas parce que s'il le faisait, il violerait un sort inviolable et en mourrait. Il se maudissait d'avoir fait cette chose stupide.

« Sev, tout va bien ? » Hermione demanda en voyant les yeux de son amant remplis de rage.

Au lieu de lui répondre, il la souleva du sol, mit ses mains sous ses cuisses et la tenant en place, se mit de nouveau à l'embrasser. Ses mains allèrent autour de son cou et s'entortillèrent dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle l'embrassait, sa langue entrant dans sa bouche laissant aucun endroit inexploré.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au niveau du lit, Severus lâcha Hermione mais ses bras l'entouraient encore et ses mains étaient toujours dans ses longs cheveux graisseux. Cela lui fit perdre l'équilibre et ils tombèrent tous deux sur le lit. Severus rit. Un rire profond. Elle adorait la manière dont ce rire faisait résonner tout son corps, elle pensait qu'elle pourrait jouir juste en l'entendant rire. Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser et peu de temps après, ils haletaient tous les deux. Elle les retourna et elle était désormais assise sur lui, elle prit ses mains calleuses dans les sienne et les épingla au-dessus de sa tête avant de laisser tomber la sienne sur son torse comme un vautour sur sa proie. Elle commença à défaire les buttons de son long manteau avec l'une de ses mains, l'autre épinglant encore ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Elle s'arrêtait à chaque fois qu'elle réussissait à enlever un autre bouton et l'embrassait sur les lèvres le laissant languir de plus.

« Hermione s'il te plait » Il lui dit sa voie teintée de convoitise.

Ces quatre mots étaient de trop pour Hermione et elle accéléra le rythme. Lorsqu'elle en eut enfin fini avec les boutons de son manteau, elle l'enleva de sa personne et le jeta dans un coin de la chambre. Elle arracha ensuite sa chemise blanche ne faisant aucune attention à ses protestations.

Son prochain objectif était son pantalon qui était désormais devenu trop serré, particulièrement au niveau de son bassin. Elle eu d'abord quelque peu de mal à les ouvrir, la tâche ayant été plus facile si Severus avait arrêté de suçoter son cou. Elle trouva enfin la tirette de son pantalon et la baissa en un seul mouvement. Il portait une paire de boxer en coton noir, qui ne resta pas plus longtemps en place. Elle vit son membre dur face à elle, et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser rapidement.

Elle fit son chemin de la pointe de son membre, jusqu'à sa base avec de léger baisers avant de le prendre totalement dans sa bouche. Elle eu du mal à le garder tellement son membre était large. Ses mains étaient désormais plaquées de chaque côté de ses hanches, ce qui l'empêchait de bouger. Elle voyait dans ses yeux à quel point il lui était difficile de ne pas la retourner et de la prendre contre le mur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il se souleva du lit et la retourna. Désormais, c'était lui qui avait le dessus.

« Je vais te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu oublies ton propre nom » Il lui dit, sa voix pleine de désir.

Puis, bien avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, il prit ses jambes et les posa sur ses épaules. Sa fleur était à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Il vit ses jus qui brillaient légèrement sous la lumière des bougies sortirent d'elle, elle anticipait grandement ce qui était sur le point de se passer, et Severus commença à lécher tout doucement de haut en bas. Il augmenta petit à petit la force de ses coups de langues qu'il concentrait désormais sur son centre de plaisir.

Avec deux doigts, il écarta ses plis et commença à entourer son clitoris maintenant gonflé et sensible de sa langue, prenant grand soin de seulement le frôler à chaque fois qu'il faisait bouger sa langue.

« Severus Snape, pour l'amour de Merlin baises moi maintenant ou je vais devenir complètement folle. »

Sa supplication fit tressaillir son membre. Lui aussi voulait la baiser. Mais il voulait lui faire expérimenter au moins une fois avant le plaisir à l'état pur. Sans une seconde d'hésitation, il déplaça sa bouche vers son entrée et commença à lécher furieusement son clitoris et son ouverture. À l'instant où sa langue entra en elle, il sentit tout son corps trembler et une bouffée de liquide chaud vint frapper sa bouche. Il but tout ce qu'elle lui donna et la posa doucement sur le lit, la regardant, son corps se tordant encore après son orgasme.

Au moment que les dernières vagues de son orgasme l'avait quittée et qu'Hermione avait retrouvé ses esprits, elle entoura ses jambes autour de lui. Il ne sentit que son membre être entouré de chaleur et de ses jus. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, il commença à se balancer lentement et pendant qu'elle s'étirait autour de son membre intrusif, alla de plus en plus vite.

« Viens pour moi mon amour » elle avait parler doucement, ses ongles agrippant son dos alors qu'elle tombait au-dessus du précipice qu'était son plaisir.

« Je t'aime Hermione. Je t'aime vraiment, totalement »

Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut pour qu'ils atteignent leurs orgasmes. Lorsqu'il se retira d'elle, ils tombèrent tous deux sur le matelas. Il attrapa la couverture au pied du lit et les couvrirent avec avant de se la lover contre son corps.

« Dors bien Sev » elle lui dit, ses yeux déjà clos par la fatigue de ses orgasmes.

« Dors bien ma belle Hermione » Il répondit avant de l'entourer de ses bras de manière protectrice et de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.


End file.
